


IL MONDO

by SignoraCara



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignoraCara/pseuds/SignoraCara
Summary: Qualche tempo fa sul Tubo mi sono imbattuta in un video in cui l’attore Pedro Pascal si cimentava con il monologo di Romeo dalla famosa “scena del balcone”, nella traduzione spagnola di Pablo Neruda. Alcuni commenti mi hanno fatto sorridere (tipo: “i dislike li hanno messi Moff Gideon, Bo Katan e i Jawa”, oppure “The Mandalorian meets Neruda: priceless”) e mi hanno fatto venire un’idea: perché non provare a mettere insieme queste due opere, lontane tra loro - anche “letteralmente” - anni luce?E questo è il risultato.In sintesi: Mando scopre “The most excellent and lamentable tragedy of Romeo and Juliet”(ambientato dopo la fine della seconda stagione)
Kudos: 1





	IL MONDO

Il teatro non è il paese della realtà: ci sono alberi di cartone, palazzi di tela, un cielo di cartapesta, diamanti di vetro, oro di carta stagnola, il rosso sulla guancia, un sole che esce da sotto terra.  
Ma è il paese del vero: ci sono cuori umani dietro le quinte, cuori umani nella sala, cuori umani sul palco (V. Hugo)

THE GLOBE

“Ok” disse lo sceriffo Cara Dune “allora ci vediamo più tardi!”.  
Chiuse la comunicazione e, mentre l’ologramma di fronte a lei si dissolveva in una girandola di coriandoli bluastri, sorrise.  
Era da un po’ che non vedeva il suo amico Mandaloriano…o ex Mandaloriano. Francamente non aveva ben capito che decisioni avesse preso a questo proposito; forse, considerò, neppure lui lo aveva ancora capito davvero.  
Distese le lunghe gambe sulla scrivania, le dita intrecciate dietro la testa.  
In effetti – rifletté – non sapeva nemmeno se fosse giusto continuare a rivolgersi a lui utilizzando quel nomignolo generico, che in fondo indicava tutti quelli del suo popolo. Oppure sarebbe stato meglio chiamarlo col suo nome, quello vero?  
Fece una smorfia.  
Le poche volte che l’aveva fatto aveva avuto l’impressione che a lui suonasse strano, lontano, quasi fosse il relitto di un’epoca irrimediabilmente perduta.  
Ma poi – mormorò tra sé e sé – che importanza ha il suo nome? Non è una mano, né un piede, né un braccio, né una faccia, né nessun’altra parte che possa dirsi appartenere a un uomo.  
Se pure avesse avuto un nome diverso, sarebbe stata sempre la stessa persona. Che tentava di andare avanti continuando a fare le stesse cose, quelle che riteneva utili o necessarie.  
Sospirò.  
Certo, le stese cose.  
Ma con un po’ di tristezza in più e qualche punto di riferimento in meno.  
Rimase in silenzio per un po', immobile.  
Poi, a un tratto il suo viso si aprì di nuovo in un sorriso: di sicuro non avrebbe potuto mostrargli quale nuova via percorrere, ma almeno per una sera - ne era sicura - avrebbe pensato a qualcosa di diverso. 

§§§§§

“Teatro?” il Mandaloriano scosse la testa “Non ci penso proprio”.  
Per dirla tutta, aveva soltanto una vaga idea di cosa fosse un teatro e non intendeva approfondire; l’ultimo lavoro che aveva concluso era stato decisamente faticoso e non desiderava altro che una serata tranquilla a bere spotchka.  
Cara lo guardò, appena accigliata: era certa che avrebbe reagito in quel modo!  
Seduta sul bordo della scrivania del suo ufficio, accavallò le gambe.  
“Sai bene che non accetterò un “no” come risposta”.  
Lui fece un sorrisetto.  
“Non se ne parla” replicò.  
Cara con un balzo fu in piedi e gli si avvicinò.  
“Va bene” disse, le braccia conserte “vuol dire che per convincerti sarò costretta a metterti al tappeto”.  
Gli strizzò l’occhio.  
“Come quella volta su Sorgan”.  
Appoggiato alla porta, Greef Karga ridacchiò.  
“Assolutamente no” confermò il Mandaloriano.  
“E comunque su Sorgan sono stato io a metterti al tappeto…”  
Cara gli si mise di fronte, senza smettere di guardarlo e senza dire niente.  
“Ho detto di no”.  
Silenzio.  
“Non sapevo nemmeno che ci fosse un teatro, qui su Nevarro…”  
Silenzio.  
“Ma poi che spettacolo dovremmo andare a vedere?”.  
Silenzio e uno sguardo profondo conficcato dritto dritto nei suoi occhi.  
“E va bene!” si arrese, alla fine.  
Cara tirò fuori il più splendido dei suoi sorrisi.  
“Perfetto!” esclamò.  
Mando levò su Karga lo sguardo, cercando solidarietà.  
“La reazione della gente che vede uno spettacolo teatrale per la prima volta è molto drammatica: o lo amano o lo detestano” pontificò però quello.  
“E se lo amano, lo amano per sempre. Altrimenti impareranno ad apprezzarlo, ma non lo sentiranno mai veramente”.  
“Questo vuol dire che vieni anche tu?” gli chiese il Mandaloriano.  
“Ehm…” fece l’altro, aprendo la porta “mi piacerebbe tanto, ma ho promesso a mia moglie che sarei rientrato per cena”.  
E sparì.  
“Aspetta!” esclamò il cacciatore di taglie dopo una frazione di secondo “Non sei sposato!”  
Scoppiarono a ridere entrambi.  
“Mi dici almeno di che parla?” domandò lui alla fine.  
Cara tentò di sintetizzare al massimo, ma senza svelare troppo: “Parla di due giovani innamorati che però, per una serie di circostanze e l’ostilità delle loro famiglie, non possono stare insieme. E purtroppo alla fine le cose tra loro vanno male”.  
“Uhm” l’altro ci pensò su un momento e poi chiese: “Una cosa tipo la principessa Amidàla e Anakin Skywalker?”

§§§§§

Mentre aspettava Cara, le braccia conserte e l’elmo sulla testa più per abitudine che per necessità, Mando spostò lo sguardo sulla strana costruzione di fronte a lui: non aveva mia visto nulla di simile.  
Era un edificio piuttosto grande, di forma circolare, interamente costruito con assi e tavole di legno scuro, al quale si accedeva attraverso una stretta scala, anch’essa di legno; a un tratto, mentre lo scrutava con aria critica, vide arrivare la sua amica.  
Notò di sfuggita che non indossava la sua solita tuta grigio scuro, bensì un leggero abitino nero che le lasciava scoperte le spalle e le braccia.  
Per una frazione di secondo fu tentato di dirle che era molto carina quella sera, ma poi pensò che una frase del genere, tra loro, sarebbe suonata inopportuna.  
“E così, questo è un teatro?” domandò invece “me lo immaginavo diverso”.  
Cara sorrise.  
“In effetti, è la ricostruzione fedele del Globe, il teatro in cui William Shakespeare, millenni fa, rappresentava le sue opere. All’epoca i teatri erano fatti così”.  
“Vieni” aggiunse, posandogli una mano sul braccio “entriamo, sta per cominciare”.

La scena altro non era che una specie di impalcatura di legno coperta da un tetto a pagoda dello stesso materiale, sul quale scintillavano piccole tegole di rame; il palcoscenico s’innalzava solo di poco dal terreno e intorno ad esso si aprivano tre serie di strette gallerie.  
Dall’alto - non c’era il soffitto - filtravano la tenue luce delle stelle e una fresca brezza serotina.  
Il Mandaloriano si guardò intorno, piuttosto perplesso.  
Quando i suoi stivali si posarono sulla terra battuta di quella che aveva immaginato essere una platea piena di comode poltroncine imbottite, il suo umore virò decisamente verso il nero.  
Aveva avuto una giornata faticosa e - per dirla tutta - anche se il teatro in sé non lo incuriosiva particolarmente, almeno aveva sperato di riposarsi un po'.  
Sotto il beskar, fece una smorfia di delusione.  
Cara dovette intuirlo, perché lo prese per mano e quasi lo trascinò verso il palcoscenico.  
“Sai” disse “i posti migliori sono qui, proprio sotto al palco”.  
Mando indicò il terreno.  
“Dai!” fece lei “non è mica la prima volta che passi qualche ora seduto per terra!”  
“E comunque” aggiunse con un sorrisetto, indicando verso il guardaroba “all’ingresso noleggiano dei cuscini”. 

§§§§§

Mando raddrizzò la schiena, cercando di trovare una posizione comoda sulla nuda terra, le gambe incrociate e i gomiti sulle ginocchia.  
“Sicuro che non ne vuoi uno? Sono molto soffici” gli chiese Cara, indicando il grande cuscino di stoffa rosa sul quale si era appena seduta.  
Lui scosse la testa: nonostante quel fastidioso doloretto all’osso sacro, avrebbe preferito morire tra le fauci di un drago Krayt piuttosto che noleggiare un cuscino per sedercisi sopra!  
Sospirò piano.  
Era distratto, e una vocetta alle sue spalle lo fece sussultare.  
“Giovanotto! Le dispiace togliersi quell’affare dalla testa?”.  
Istintivamente, sentendo quelle parole la sua mano scattò sul blaster che portava alla cintola.  
Si voltò con cautela.  
“Giovanotto, dico a lei!”.  
La voce querula proveniva da una vecchietta – rugosa come un fico secco – che sedeva, appollaiata su una specie di sgabello pieghevole, esattamente dietro di lui.  
“Sa” proseguì la vecchina, increspando appena le labbra avvizzite ma perfettamente truccate “altrimenti non vedo niente”.  
Lui notò che indossava un incredibile abito a fiori colorati coordinato con l’elegante cappellino che le copriva i capelli d’argento; sulle spalle e sul petto le ricadeva la pelliccia di un animale morto – il cacciatore di taglie non seppe identificarlo – con ancora la testa e vitrei occhietti spalancati.  
Vedendo quell’affare, fu scosso da un piccolo brivido e rinsaldò la presa sul calcio del blaster.  
Ma lei sorrise, svelando massicci denti di un bianco improbabile.  
“Per favore” continuò “Già non ci sento tanto bene…”  
Il Mandaloriano guardò Cara, che se la rideva spiando la sua reazione.  
Esitò un istante.  
Lo sceriffo allora si chinò verso di lui  
“Avanti!” gli sussurrò “so che puoi farcela!”.  
Lui fissò ancora una volta la vecchina e poi, sbuffando, si tolse l’elmo sistemandolo davanti a sé.  
“La ringrazio giovanotto!” fece lei. Frugò nella borsetta di pelle di ro hypa che teneva in grembo e ne trasse un pacchettino.  
Lo tese verso i due.  
“Caramellina?” domandò, con un sorriso. 

§§§§§

Dopo un tempo che al Mandaloriano parve eterno, finalmente le luci delle gallerie si spensero e il vociare degli spettatori cessò di colpo; gettò un’occhiata a Cara che, accanto a lui, fissava il palco con gli occhi sgranati e l’espressione carica di aspettativa.  
Stava cominciando. 

PROLOGO  
Entra il CORO 

CORO 

Nella bella Verona, dove noi collochiam la nostra scena, due famiglie di pari nobiltà; ferocemente l’una all’altra oppone da vecchia ruggine nuova contesa, onde sangue civile va macchiando mani civili.  
Dai fatali lombi di questi due nemici ha preso vita una coppia di amanti da maligna fortuna contrastati, la cui sorte pietosa e turbinosa porrà, con la lor morte, una pietra sull’odio dei parenti.

“Ma come…”  
Mando, perplesso, si girò verso la sua amica “Ti dicono subito come va a finire?”.  
Lei si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Evidentemente Shakespeare amava gli spoiler” replicò sottovoce.  
“Mah” replicò lui, perplesso.  
Il grosso trandoshano che era seduto accanto a lui, insaccato in un costoso abito nuovo, gli rivolse – nel buio – uno sguardo di profondo disprezzo. 

§§§§§

All’inizio del secondo atto, il cacciatore di taglie stava per cedere.  
Aveva cercato di seguire il filo della trama, ma era tutto così…arzigogolato. Tanti personaggi, tante scene, parole che non aveva mai sentito prima e dinamiche che gli sembravano oscure e inutilmente complicate.  
E, come se non bastasse, stava terribilmente scomodo.  
Era riuscito a capire che c’era stato un ballo in maschera e che il protagonista, travestito da pellegrino, si era intrufolato alla festa per vedersi con una tale Rosalina.  
Poi però aveva incontrato la bellissima Giulietta, figlia dei suoi nemici, e si era perdutamente innamorato di lei.  
Trattenne a stento uno sbadiglio.  
Fin lì c’era arrivato - pensò - mentre sentiva le palpebre farsi man mano più pesanti.  
Sempre più pesanti.  
Per quanto si ricordasse in continuazione che doveva restare sveglio, il sonno pareva costantemente sul punto di prendere il sopravvento.  
Gli occhi chiusi, a un tratto reclinò la testa sul petto.  
Quando iniziò a russare lievemente, il trandoshano di fianco sogghignò e si spostò appena appena più in là.  
La gomitata nelle costole di Cara lo risvegliò brutalmente.  
Lui sobbalzò e sbattè le palpebre, un po’ disorientato.  
“S-sono sveglio” mormorò, la voce appena impastata “Non stavo dormendo…stavo solo riposando gli occhi”.  
Cara non trattenne una risatina: forse, dopo tutto, portare il suo amico lì non era stata una buona idea!

§§§§§

A un tratto entrò in scena Romeo, un prestante togruta strizzato in un’aderente calzamaglia celeste.  
Si guardò intorno, rimase un attimo in silenzio, e poi - lo sguardo rivolto in alto verso il cielo sopra di loro - cominciò:

“Si ride delle cicatrici altrui chi non ebbe a soffrir giammai ferita…” 

In platea, Mando aguzzò le orecchie, improvvisamente interessato: le cicatrici erano un argomento nel quale era un vero e proprio asso.  
In quel momento, dal balcone s’affacciò la twi’lek molto carina che interpretava Giulietta, i lunghi lekku adornati con un’elegante ghirlanda di piccoli fiori bianchi. Il suo sguardo era dolce, l’espressione sognante. 

“Oh, quale luce vedo sprigionarsi lassù, dal vano di quella finestra?” proseguì Romeo, sempre più ispirato. 

“È l’oriente, lassù, e Giulietta è il sole! Sorgi, bel sole, e l’invidiosa luna già pallida di rabbia ed ammalata uccidi perché tu, che sei sua ancella, sei di gran lunga di lei più splendente.  
Non restare sua ancella, se invidiosa essa è di te; la verginal sua veste s’è fatta ormai d’un color verde scialbo e non l’indossano altre che le sciocche. Gettala via!”

Il cacciatore di taglie si sporse in avanti, il mento posato sulle mani.  
Il Montecchi intanto declamava.

Oh, sì, è la mia donna, l’amore mio. Ah, s’ella lo sapesse! Ella mi parla, senza dir parola. Come mai? È il suo occhio che mi discorre, ed io risponderò. 

Lei gli parlava…senza parlare. Non ci aveva mai pensato. 

Guarda com’ella poggia la sua gota a quella mano… Un guanto vorrei essere, su quella mano, e toccar quella guancia!

Nel buio, al Mandaloriano sfuggì un sospiro. 

Alla fine del terzo atto, Cara Dune constatò che l’atteggiamento del suo amico era decisamente cambiato.  
Del resto – considerò, notando la sua espressione attenta e concentrata – le cose si erano fatte parecchio movimentate: c’era stata una rissa e Mercuzio, amico di Romeo, era stato ucciso da Tebaldo. Romeo, accecato dal dolore, aveva assassinato a sua volta Tebaldo, parente dei Capuleti.  
Gli era stata risparmiata la vita, ma era stato condannato all’esilio.  
Nel frattempo, tal Paride aveva chiesto e ottenuto la mano dell’ignara Giulietta, che – con l’aiuto di frate Lorenzo – quella stessa sera si era sposata con il suo Romeo.  
I due amanti avevano appena vissuto l’unica notte d’amore loro concessa dalla sorte. 

Nella penombra della scena, Romeo e Giulietta erano insieme, al balcone. 

GIULIETTA - Vuoi già partire? L’alba è ancor lontana. Era dell’usignolo, non dell’allodola, il cinguettio che ha ferito poc’anzi il trepidante cavo del tuo orecchio.  
Un usignolo, credimi, amore; è lui che canta, a notte, laggiù sull’albero di melograno. 

“Che cos’è un usignolo?” bisbigliò Mando a Cara.  
Lei fece una smorfia.  
“Boh” replicò.  
Il trandoshano si voltò verso il suo vicino, folgorandolo con lo sguardo. 

ROMEO - No, cara, era l’araldo del mattino, l’allodola; non era l’usignolo. Guarda, amor mio, quante strisce di luce maligne sfrangiano le rade nuvole che si dissolvono laggiù all’oriente.  
Le faci della notte sono spente e già s’affaccia il luminoso giorno, quasi in punta di piedi, sugli alti picchi brumosi dei monti. Debbo andarmene e seguitare a vivere, o restare e morire. 

“E un’allodola?” insistè il cacciatore di taglie.  
“Non ne ho idea” sussurrò Cara, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
Il lucertolone tossicchiò nervosamente. 

GIULIETTA - Quel barlume laggiù non è ancora la luce del mattino. Io la conosco bene: è una meteora che il sole irradia e rende luminosa perché ti sia torciere questa notte a illuminarti la strada per Mantova. E però resta. Non devi partire. 

Mando era perplesso: se lo amava tanto, perché non voleva lasciarlo partire? Non si rendeva conto che se la sua famiglia l’avesse trovato lì l’avrebbe trucidato all’istante?  
Si agitò, il suo mantello sfiorò il trandoshano lì accanto, che lo fissò sempre più accigliato. 

ROMEO - Oh, che m’arrestino pure, m’uccidano! S’è così che tu vuoi, io son felice! Son pronto a dir con te che quel grigiore laggiù non è lo sguardo del mattino, ma soltanto un riflesso smorto e pallido della faccia di Cinzia; e a negare con te che sia l’allodola, a martellar gli archivolti del cielo con le sue note, sopra il nostro capo.  
L’ansia di rimanere è più forte di quella di partire. O morte, vieni, e sii la benvenuta! Così vuole Giulietta, e così sia! Sei soddisfatta adesso, anima mia? Parliamo pure.  
Non è ancora giorno. 

Mando aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
“Ma perché vuol farsi uccidere?” mormorò tra sè e sè “Invece di combattere per salvare entrambi…”

“SSHHH!” fece il suo vicino, ormai sul punto di esplodere. 

GIULIETTA - È giorno, invece, è giorno! Ahimè, fa’ presto! Va’! È l’allodola quella che canta, ora, con quel suo verso fuori tono, sforzandolo con aspre dissonanze. Dicono che l’allodola sa modulare in dolci variazioni le note del suo canto; questa no, perché in luogo di dividere le note in armonia, divide noi. L’allodola, dicono pure, ha scambiato i suoi occhi, col ripugnante rospo.  
Che si siano scambiate anche le voci? Perché questa, che va destando il giorno, ci strappa trepidanti dalle braccia l’uno dell’altro, e mi ti porta via.  
Vattene, va’, si fa sempre più chiaro.

“Non capisco” disse a un tratto il cacciatore di taglie, a voce appena troppo alta “prima lei gli dice di restare, adesso gli dice di andare…”

“SSSSSSHHHHHH!!!!” sibilò il trandoshano  
“Insomma, vuol fare silenzio? Maleducato!”

A quel punto, senza una parola il Mandaloriano sguainò la Darksaber che iniziò a pulsare, tingendo l’aria di sinistri bagliori.  
Con un movimento impercettibile del polso, la puntò alla gola del suo vicino, il quale - nei limiti del possibile - sbiancò.  
Il cacciatore di taglie mosse piano la testa, sempre nel più assoluto silenzio, indicandogli l’uscita.  
A quel punto il lucertolone, tutto tremante, si tirò su goffamente e se la diede a gambe più presto che potè.  
Mando ripose l’arma, sorrise compiaciuto e si stravaccò, occupando anche il posto accanto. 

§§§§§

Verso la fine del quarto atto, Cara si chinò verso il suo amico.  
“Vado un attimo in bagno” gli sussurrò, alzandosi.  
Lui annuì, guardandola appena.  
Quella dannata tragedia lo stava prendendo maledettamente!!  
Il padre di Giulietta l’aveva costretta ad accettare Paride e lei, con l’aiuto di frate Lorenzo, aveva deciso di fingere il suicidio per evitare le nozze.  
Secondo il loro piano, la mattina seguente lei si sarebbe svegliata nella cripta e lì l’avrebbe raggiunta Romeo, nel frattempo fuggito in un’altra città, e insieme sarebbero scappati verso una nuova vita.  
Si agitò di nuovo, lo sguardo fisso sul palcoscenico.  
Giulietta, in una candida camicia da notte, teneva in mano la fiala col veleno. 

GIULIETTA - Addio! Dio sa quando ci rivedremo… Sento scorrermi per le vene un tremito di paura, non so, che mi dà il senso di raggelarmi il calor della vita… Le richiamo, per sollevarmi un po’. Nutrice! Già, ma che farebbe, qui? Per recitar la mia macabra scena devo agire da sola…  
Vieni, o fiala! E se per caso, poi, questa mistura non dovesse produrmi alcun effetto? Dovrò sposarmi domattina? No! Ci sarà sempre questo ad impedirlo! 

Prese un pugnale e se lo mise accanto.  
Sembrava così fragile, così indifesa - considerò il Mandaloriano - eppure quanto coraggio in lei!  
Però la sua voce era attraversata da un tremito di paura.  
In effetti, si ritrovò a pensare il cacciatore di taglie, l’idea di risvegliarsi ancora vivo in una tomba, nel buio della notte, in mezzo alle ossa dei propri antenati e con l’odore nauseabondo della morte nelle narici, era una prospettiva che faceva venire i brividi persino a uno come lui!  
Sarebbe riuscita a berlo, alla fine?  
Giulietta, quasi a rispondergli, levò in alto la boccetta. 

Oh, ecco, ecco, ch’io vedo lo spettro di mio cugino che insegue Romeo che l’ha infilzato… No, ferma, Tebaldo! Eccomi a te, Romeo. Io bevo a te.

Come se stesse brindando con un fantasma, mandò giù l’intera fiala d’un sorso. 

§§§§§

La fine del quinto atto incombeva quando il posto vuoto proprio davanti al Mandaloriano venne occupato da uno spilungone Bith vestito di tutto punto. Mando si sporse a destra e poi a sinistra, ma quel maledetto testone pallido gli copriva interamente la visuale!  
Proprio adesso – masticò amaro il cacciatore di taglie – adesso che tutti i nodi si stavano sciogliendo: il suo cuore aveva accelerato quando aveva capito che Romeo, in esilio, non avrebbe saputo in tempo del piano architettato da frate Lorenzo e che, disperato, credendo che Giulietta fosse morta per davvero, si era precipitato presso la sua tomba con l’intenzione di uccidersi a sua volta mediante un veleno.  
E adesso? Lei si sarebbe svegliata in tempo o no?  
A un tratto in scena era entrato un altro personaggio, quel Paride di prima, e aveva affrontato Romeo.  
Il Mandaloriano imprecò sotto voce e si sporse il più possibile, ancora una volta.  
Ma niente da fare.  
A un tratto, sguainò una vibrolama e la puntò alle costole del Bith seduto davanti.  
Quello si voltò, senza capire bene.  
Sgranò gli enormi occhi neri e sussultò, quando il suo sguardo cadde prima sul pugnale che premeva sempre più contro la sua schiena e poi sull’espressione spietata del tizio che gliela stava puntando contro.  
Mando si chinò verso di lui.  
“Credo che lei abbia sbagliato posto” sussurrò, gelido.  
L’altro annuì, terrorizzato, e in un balzo (con incredibile agilità, considerate le sue lunghe gambe) schizzò verso la galleria più vicina.  
Il Mandaloriano sorrise, soddisfatto.  
Ma gli eventi incalzavano.  
Parteggiò apertamente (e un po' rumorosamente) per Romeo durante il duello con Paride, considerando che le mosse che stava facendo quel ragazzino erano tutte sbagliate, tutte: si sarebbe fatto mettere al tappeto persino da un Mythrol ubriaco, bendato e con le mani legate dietro la schiena!  
Però, nonostante tutto, riuscì a uccidere quel verme di Paride.  
Il suo entusiasmo si congelò, tuttavia, quando Romeo scoprì quel che pensava essere il cadavere di Giulietta, bella persino nella morte. 

ROMEO: O mia Giulietta, perché sei tanto bella ancora, cara? Debbo creder che palpita d’amore l’immateriale spettro della Morte? E che quell’aborrito, scarno mostro ti mantenga per sé qui, nella tenebra, perché vuol far di te la propria amante?  
Per tema, io resto qui con te, in eterno; e più non lascerò questa dimora della notte, qui, qui, voglio restare insieme ai vermi, tue fedeli ancelle, qui fisserò l’eterno mio riposo, qui scrollerò dalla mia carne stanca il tristo giogo delle avverse stelle. Occhi, miratela un’ultima volta!

“No!” s’infervorò il Mandaloriano, sporgendosi in avanti.  
“Non farlo! Lei è ancora viva…è ancora viva!”

Braccia, carpitele l’estremo amplesso! E voi, mie labbra, porte del respiro, suggellate con un pudico bacio un contratto d’acquisto senza termine con l’eterna grossista ch’è la Morte!  
Vieni, amarissima mia scorta, vieni, mia disgustosa guida. E tu, Romeo, disperato nocchiero, ora il tuo barco affranto e tormentato dai marosi scaglia contro quegli appuntiti ronchi a sconquassarsi… Ecco, a te, amor mio! 

“DANK FERRIK, NON FARLO!!!”  
Senza pensarci, afferrò la mano di Cara e la strinse forte.  
Romeo invece bevve la pozione. 

O fidato speziale! Le tue droghe sono davvero rapide d’effetto… Così, in un bacio, io muoio… 

Baciò Giulietta per l’ultima volta e si accasciò senza vita.  
Mando tirò su col naso.

Cara Dune era allibita.  
E nello stesso tempo ringraziava il Creatore perché il suo amico quella sera si era tolto il suo stramaledetto elmo: lui senza dubbio si sarebbe vergognato da morire se se ne fosse reso conto, ma era stato impagabile - molto meglio dello spettacolo - guardare la sua faccia mutare di continuo espressione, passare dal sollievo alla disperazione, gli occhi persino un po' lucidi e le guance leggermente arrossate.  
Quando Giulietta si svegliò, levandosi piano in piedi, per poco non si alzò anche lui.  
Fissò la giovane twi’lek, nel suo virginale abito da sposa, che contemplava il suo amore chiuso nel freddo abbraccio della morte.  
La fissò mentre si inginocchiava accanto a lui e gli prendeva dalle mani la fiala contenente il veleno. 

GIULIETTA: Veleno! È stato questo la sua fine. Cattivo! L’hai bevuto fino in fondo, senza lasciarmene una goccia amica che m’avrebbe aiutato!  
Bacerò le tue labbra: c’è rimasto forse un po’ di veleno, a darmi morte come per un balsamico ristoro.

Quando si chinò su di lui per baciarlo, al cacciatore di taglie sfuggì un sospiro. 

Come son calde ancora le tue labbra!  
Ah, dei rumori… Allora non c’è tempo! 

Sfoderò il pugnale di Romeo e lo sollevò al cielo.

Pugnale benedetto! Ecco il tuo fodero… 

Si colpì al petto e il Mandaloriano sobbalzò.

Qui dentro arrugginisci, e dammi morte! 

Quando cadde esanime sul corpo dell’amato, Mando curvò la schiena e chinò la testa. Era come se tutte le sue energie fossero venute meno di colpo.  
Ma ormai lo spettacolo volgeva al termine.  
Ormai il Principe di Verona pronunciava il famoso finale: 

Una ben triste pace è quella che ci reca questo giorno.  
Quest’oggi il sole, in segno di dolore, non mostrerà il suo volto, sulla terra.  
Ed ora andiamo via da questo luogo, per ragionare ancora tra di noi di tutti questi tristi accadimenti.  
Per essi, alcuni avranno il mio perdono, altri la loro giusta punizione.  
Ché mai vicenda fu più dolorosa di questa di Giulietta e di Romeo.

Non appena l’eco di quelle sillabe si spense, il pubblicò scattò in piedi applaudendo e gridando sonori “Braviiiii” e “Biiiis”.  
Anche Mando si tirò su, la schiena un po' indolenzita per la prolungata immobilità, e cominciò ad applaudire vigorosamente.  
Cara si alzò a sua volta, sistemandosi il vestito leggermente spiegazzato.  
“Allora, giovanotto” gli chiese la vecchietta con un sorriso “le è piaciuta, sì, la tragedia, caro?”.  
Lui annuì.  
“Oh sì…mi si sono aggrovigliate le budella!” esclamò, avviandosi a passo svelto verso l’uscita.  
“C-cosa?” l’attempata dama era perplessa.  
Cara intervenne.  
“Ha detto che gli è piaciuta tanto perché era molto bella” spiegò, allontanandosi a sua volta.  
“Aaaahh” esalò la vecchina, conservando tuttavia un’espressione un tantino sbalordita.

§§§§§

Mentre la accompagnava a casa, passeggiando per le vie deserte e silenziose della cittadina, lo sceriffo Cara Dune non potè non notare che il suo amico quasi ex Mandaloriano era ancora più taciturno del solito, come se avesse la testa da tutt’altra parte.  
Peccato, considerò con una punta d’amarezza.  
In cuor suo aveva immaginato che quella serata – l’atmosfera magica del teatro, una storia d’amore così toccante e universale - potesse imprimere una qualche svolta al loro rapporto, sempre sospeso tra un’affettuosa amicizia e qualcosa di più.  
Evidentemente, però, aveva raggiunto il risultato esattamente opposto!  
Lo guardò.  
L’elmo sotto il braccio, aveva un’aria assente, quasi turbata.  
Boh.  
Scosse piano la testa, perché erano arrivati di fronte alla sua porta.  
Nel frattempo si era alzato un venticello gelido, che la fece rabbrividire nel suo leggero abito di seta nera.  
“Beh, allora” disse, attivando la serratura elettronica “ci vediamo domani…”  
Lui non le rispose.  
Mentre stava per aprire la porta, la sua voce la richiamò.  
“Senti Cara, devo chiederti una cosa” esordì, prendendole le mani.  
La ragazza in un istante dimenticò il freddo della notte.  
Lui esitò un momento, mantenendo tra di loro un silenzio sospeso che accelerò i battiti dell’ex incursore ribelle.  
“C’è una cosa che non capisco” disse però lui, con aria meditabonda “ma alla fine perché si sono suicidati?”.  
Cara alzò gli occhi al cielo e fece una smorfia.  
“Voglio dire: io sarei andato lì e mi sarei portato via Giulietta a costo di fare una strage…l’avrei salvata a ogni costo!”  
Senza rispondere, senza dirgli una parola, lo sceriffo entrò in casa sbattendo la porta.  
“Ma…”  
Lui restò a bocca aperta.  
Poi, dopo un istante, scrollò le spalle e s’incamminò.  
Il vento, ora più teso, faceva ondeggiare il suo mantello come una strana bandiera, l’armatura produceva un impercettibile tintinnio ad ogni passo.  
Si rimise l’elmo senza smettere di camminare.  
“Veramente non riesco a capire…” continuò a borbottare tra sè.  
“Io l’avrei salvata”. 

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> Note&credits: il titolo rende omaggio al “Silvano Toti Globe Theatre” che dal 2003 sorge nei giardini di Villa Borghese, a Roma, fortemente voluto dal compianto Gigi Proietti e dedicato esclusivamente alle opere del Grande Bardo. Si tratta, appunto, di una costruzione di legno a imitazione del Globe che sorge a Londra, ma soprattutto di quel che si immagina fosse il teatro in cui Shakespeare rappresentava le sue opere.  
> Confesso che io, tutte le volte che ci sono stata (una proprio a vedere “Romeo e Giulietta”) non avendo né la tempra di Mando, né la sua armatura, ho noleggiato un fantastico cuscino!  
> All’inizio vengono parafrasate le battute che Giulietta pronuncia prima della scena del balcone (“Che cos’è un nome? Quella che chiamiamo “rosa” anche con un altro nome conserva sempre il suo profumo, etc…”) chiaramente adeguate al contesto.  
> “The most excellent and lamentable tragedy of Romeo and Juliet” è il titolo originale dell’opera.  
> Poi: mi scuso ufficialmente con la comunità dei trandoshani, che nelle mie fic fanno sempre la figura dei buzzurri…ma, niente, me li immagino così!  
> Infine, ci sono un paio di battute che citano la famosissima scena del film “Pretty Woman” in cui Richard Gere porta Julia Roberts a vedere “Traviata”. Le avete trovate? Dai, che è facile.  
> Baci letterari, alla prossima 😊


End file.
